


Tonight

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Regardless of his efforts to end the war, Ben Solo is sentenced to public execution for his crimes against the Republic.When he refuses to allow visitors on the eve of his execution, Rey takes matters into her own hands.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The execution doesn't actually take place during this fic but I'd rather be safe than sorry. This is majorly angsty. Enjoy...?

It was unwise, but ultimately, Rey couldn’t stay away. It was her last chance to say goodbye, to tell him what he meant, to do a lot of things. She was well aware it was a mistake that was sure to haunt her for years to come but that didn’t matter.

Rey wasn’t even sure she would survive what was to come in the morning.

With the end of the war against the First Order, a new government rose from the ashes, determined to not make the mistakes of their predecessors. One such mistake had been allowing officers of the Empire to live--they had banded together and dealt unfeasible damage to a fragile galaxy, unable to accept the political power they had lost with the end of a regime that had crushed democracy under its heavy boot.

The contributions he made to end the war wasn’t enough to save Kylo Ren. It didn’t matter that he had stood at her side, in the end, lightsaber raised against his old master. The new government couldn’t allow him to continue peacefully on.

Not when he had come to represent the First Order to so many.

Her pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. Who was she, a mere scavenger from Jakku, to argue against the unanimous decision of the rebuilt senate? In a twist of irony, it was the cruelty of war that finally managed to bring these star systems together in tight, unflinching unity. They were swift to act and unwilling to waste time deliberating over a man they saw as a reincarnation of the dreaded Darth Vader.

In another life, before she had known him, Kylo Ren would have appreciated the comparison.

Now it tore through him, leaving deep, seeping wounds.

At the trial, she watched from the bench as he refused to speak in his own defense.

When the jury sentenced him to death after only ten minutes of discussion, his walls came slamming down and she couldn’t sense him. Nothing showed on his face, withdrawn with weary acceptance, but she knew he was crumbling from within.

He refused to see visitors, shunning even his mother. She snuck her way in, instead.

Like a rabid animal, he was shackled to the wall of a dingy cell, lying on his side and staring blindly into space, unwashed hair falling carelessly into his pale, scarred face. He still wore his black robes, in tatters after the final battle against Snoke.

Unreserved, absolute _joy_ lightened his expression in a flash, but then he shut down once more, eyes sliding helplessly closed in his grief.

“Ben,” she breathed, “please don’t shut me out.”

Not now, when they had such little, precious time left.

When he spoke, his voice cracked with frantic, aching emotion. “I didn’t want you to come. Why did you come here? Why, Rey?”

She didn’t say the words but thought them with a conviction her voice could never truly hold. _Because I love you._

His brows drew together in his pain, moisture glistening in his long eyelashes. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Rey approached with slow steps, the twitch of his lower lip the only indication he gave that he sensed her movement.

“You don’t mean that,” she whispered, kneeling beside his slacken form.

He curled closer into himself, a pitiful ball of broken human on the floor.

“Go,” he croaked. “Go now. Don’t make me face _this.”_

Ben--and he was Ben, as far as Rey was concerned--didn’t need to clarify his meaning. The beautiful, terrible, life-altering link between them was impossible to deny or ignore. Even now, it fed itself in an endless, self-sustaining loop. What would it feel like, when that bond shattered?

Gently, she placed her hand palm down on his cheek, where his garish scar split his face, where Han had last touched him. Had anyone touched him with kindness since that moment over the oscillator catwalk? He flinched, tears finally spilling from the creases of his eyes and trickling over his nose and the curve of his cheek to pool under the side of his face still pressed to the ground.

“Look at me, Ben,” she begged, her own eyes stinging hot with the threat of tears.

If the chain had been long enough to allow it, Rey had no doubt he would have physically turned away from her to face the wall.

Rey sniffed, stroking his cheek with her thumb. _“Please.”_

Something in him broke irreversibly and to Rey, it felt like dying. She sucked in sharply, releasing her breath in a wet, shaky sob.

His warm, brown eyes, eyes that she could have spent hours admiring, gazed up at her through a watery film. Ben parted his lips around words spoken so softly she wasn’t fully sure he had said anything at all.

“I wanted to give you everything.”

She tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. Everything?

Ben grunted in his attempt to right himself, tightening his core to sit upwards to no avail, and Rey grasped at his robes to pull him up. It couldn’t have been very comfortable with his arms trapped between his back and the wall but he leaned back, knees bent and soles flat to the ground.

Rey crept closer, sitting between his open legs.

“Everything, Rey,” he confirmed in a feeble tone, clenching his teeth and pursing his lips as fresh tears streamed down his face. “The family you’ve always wanted, the love you deserve, the home and security you need. I would have given you all that I have.”

She was so lost in the sea of his utter devotion she was in danger of drowning.

“Oh, _Ben.”_

His shoulders jerked forward as he briefly strained against the restraints as if trying to embrace her. He had never had the chance to hold her in his arms, and he never would. Rey could only make do, tipping forward to smear her face into his chest, arms wrapping around him. He was warm and solid under her and all Rey could focus on were the things he’d never give her.

“If…” he faltered. “If I had followed my father home--”

“No more,” she wept, “please, Ben. No more.”

He shook his head. “I ruined everything that day. I didn’t even realize it fully until later but I destroyed so much.”

Rey felt his breath puff against the crown of her head when he tilted his face down to crush his lips into her hair.

“For years, I dreamt of you. I saw us traveling across the galaxy hand in hand. I saw the endless smiles you wore on our wedding day. I saw you carrying my child and whispering stories and singing to him, your little hands over your womb. We would have been so happy in that future and I--”

“Stop!” she cried. “Give me now. Give me tonight.”

“I--” he choked. “Rey, I can’t even _touch_ you.”

She pushed against his chest to rise to her knees and meet his gaze once more. For a moment, he glanced at the ceiling as tears continued to trail down his face. Rey cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her, then brushed the pink fullness of his lips in a kiss. Her _first_ kiss.

“I don’t care. In the time we have left, I want to be with you,” she told him. Whatever that entailed, however much of himself he was willing to part with, Rey wanted it.

He almost argued. This wasn’t how he had ever imagined or even _wanted_ this to happen. She wished, _oh,_ how she wished, that things had turned out differently, that he could take her to his bed and caress her with his calloused hands, long years of training catching on her skin.

She knew this was the closest she would ever get.

Instead, he murmured to her lips, “I don’t deserve you.”

Rey didn’t let him say another word, smoothing her mouth over his in a second, seamless kiss. His tongue darted out, flicking against the line of her closed lips in a mute plea to taste her and she slipped her arms about his neck to flatten her chest to his. She peeled open for him, sighing at the slick, heady warmth of his tongue swiping through her, determined to savor the blend of their breath.

His mouth fell from her lips, edging the line of her jaw before dropping lower into the crook of her neck. Ben licked a hot stripe along her collarbone, then pulled her sensitive skin into his mouth with a harsh, sloppy suck.

Her answering gasp morphed into a surprised moan at the delicate scrape of his teeth, an unexpected spark of pleasure pricking at the apex of her thighs, where she desperately needed his attention. It wasn’t enough, not _nearly_ enough when all she wanted was to mold with him completely.

Still, she felt the moisture of his tears soaking into the collar of her shirt as he marked her. He was trembling and desperate as he left burning bruises on her skin, weeping even as she held him.

Ben grunted as she tore herself away, face flushed and eyes glassy with despair and desire.

“It’s just us now,” she murmured, wiping his face. “Don’t think about what’s to come or what will never be. Be here, with me.”

Rey stood, catching his gaze and holding it as she hooked her thumbs into her pants and dragged them from her waist. Once past her hips, they fell down the length of her legs without resistance to pool at her feet. His nostrils flared, jaw set as she slipped her vest off from over her head next, arms stretched upward and belly taut as he drank her in.

For a torturous moment he stared up at her in silence and Rey couldn’t help the self-consciousness that crept into her mind. She was hardly a beauty, growing up on desolate Jakku had seen to that, and she knew she didn’t have the well-rounded curves that men tended to prefer, but this was _Ben._

“Perfect,” he breathed, eyes roving the small swells of her chest and drifting lower to where simple cotton covered her mound. His gaze felt heavy as he hummed, pleased by the dark patch of moisture that was already seeping through, turning the thin material transparent enough for him to see the curls of hair protecting her sex. She wondered if he could smell her.

Rey smiled tentatively, warmth spreading across her cheeks.

“Come closer.”

Excitement coiled in her gut as she took a small step forward, biting her lip to stave off the whimper that bubbled in her throat.

_“Closer,”_ he insisted.

She took another step, her crotch only a few, short inches away from his face. Rey could feel his breaths fanning against the tops of her thighs, her heart pounding as he craned his neck to travel the short distance, wide mouth covering the damp patch of her arousal.

He sucked through the cotton, tongue firm as he prodded at the bundle of nerves that had been throbbing since he first dragged his lips down her throat. Ben moaned, his mouth thrumming against her in a way that left her light headed. Rey pressed a palm flat to the wall to steady herself.

He detached his mouth only to say, “Pull it to the side for me.”

Rey reached between her legs to drag the material across her slick folds, exposing herself to him. He dove back in without hesitation, the flat of his tongue gliding up her slit and circling around her clitoris.

She couldn’t hold in her cry. “Oh, _stars,_ Ben--”

His chest rumbled with satisfaction, eyes forever fixed on her. There was something impossibly arousing about his dark gaze. It held her in place even as she trembled, twitching with need for more of him, and the realization struck her suddenly--this could never be enough. Ben had known this all too well.

When he pulled back, his lips and chin were glistening with moisture. His face was full of awe in a way she hadn’t seen since the fateful, snowy day the Skywalker saber had blown past his hand to land in hers instead. He angled his head, mouthing at the small bit of fat below her navel.

“I want to be inside you,” he confessed, his voice low.

Rey shuddered, sinking into his lap. His tongue had made her a quivering, slippery mess, her lower lips swollen and throbbing with frantic _need._ When she kissed him, she could taste herself on his breath.

“Yes,” she gasped, a jerk of his hips punctuating her answer. “Now, Ben.”

She reached into his robes, searching for the zipper of his pants. He moaned, his forehead pressed into her shoulder as Rey cupped his cock through the briefs he wore underneath, his mouth warm and teasingly grazing the softness of her chest. She pulled him through the open zipper, straining to the point of pain.

There was a pause as Rey positioned herself, the tip of his length leaving a wet trail of pre-cum on the velvet skin of her inner thigh. The muscles of her belly trembled and gasped, his rich, brown eyes widening with understanding as Rey guided him along her slit.

A single, simple thought roared in his head, so clearly that it resounded in hers. _Virgin_.

Rey flushed, worrying at her lip. There was little point in denying it; she covered his full lips with hers in a chaste kiss, her mouth dropping open as she sank the first short inches onto him, a cry erupting in her chest as she settled fully. He answered her with a muffled groan.

She wriggled her hips, testing the delicious, foreign sensation of being utterly _filled._ Rey heaved upwards, shutting her eyes against the friction, then roughly plunged onto him again. It wasn’t quite like being torn in two but the analogy wasn’t far off; Ben was a large man and nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of stretching around him. He keened beneath her, desperate to move.

Rey rolled her hips and he met her with a slow rock. She buried her face into the safety of the crook of his neck, smothering a sob. She could feel him, not just pressed into the slickness between her thighs, but all around her. The beat of his heart was steady and comforting as it thudded in her ear--was this the only time she would be so connected to another living creature?

He misunderstood her pathetic sniveling, stilling under her.

“Are you in pain?” he whispered. “Rey, we don’t have to--”

Her eyes burned, the ache in her chest threatening to spread. She ground herself against him, her swollen clit catching against the material of his robes, causing her to jolt with pleasure.

This was the only chance she had to be with the man she loved. “Don’t stop,” she hissed.

He didn’t. Ben nudged her with his nose, encouraging her lift her face, his pelvis grating into her as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Though he must have noticed her tears, he didn’t mention them, nipping at her with undisguised eagerness.

Rey shifted, hooking her knees around his trim waist, her arms slipping about his shoulders as slender fingers gripped his hair. His thrusts were shallow but powerful, rubbing against her in just the right way. It was enough to make her want to scream. Neither of them was going to last very long and as much as she wanted to draw out their joining, there was little she could do to slow Ben.

A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead as Rey reeled, experimentally flexing her inner muscles and abruptly yanking a growl from his throat.

“Touch yourself,” he said, voice rumbling as he pounded into her from below.

It was too much for her to take. The kneading of her fingers tipped Rey over the edge and she was coming with a breathless shout. She clenched, hot and wet and tight, around his stiff cock but his strokes didn’t so much as falter, her vision whitening as he fucked her through it. She continued to throb, new waves of deafening pleasure hitting her with every slick slap until she couldn’t move.

Warm moisture burst inside her, his release dribbling from her sex as he finished. Rey remained seated on his dick even as she felt it soften within her, gasping for air with Ben, satisfied and heartbroken all at once.

“I love you,” he sighed into her hairline, “more than life itself.”

Though he had never said the words aloud before, this wasn’t a confession. It was a reminder.

When she met his gaze, his eyes were red and spilling fresh tears.

“I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist,” she spoke with a quiet voice.

“You don’t mean that,” Ben mumbled, lips smoothing over her hair. “You have so much ahead of you, Rey.”

She sniffled, shaking her head, voice cracking. “Who am I supposed to share it with?”

Ben had no answer that could comfort her and he didn’t bother trying. Lying would do no good. The moment was over and he closed himself up once more, swallowing back the well of emotion even if it meant suffocating. Rey hated seeing him do it.

She lifted her hips, huffing as he glided out. Rey gently tucked him back into his clothing and then reached behind his back to find his hands. They were in fists; Ben wouldn’t let her lace her fingers with his.

“Don’t come tomorrow,” he told her, his tone resolved and uncompromising.

“Ben--”

“I don’t want you to watch.”

“I’m not going to let you die alone, surrounded by people that hate you.”

He stared into nothing, lips pursed, unable to hide his grief. Ben had no defense against her, she could feel his pain as if it were her own. She kissed him again, trying to stifle the miserable emotion that was building in his lungs, threatening to escape.

“You should go.”

Rey hated that he was right. She had already been in his cell for longer than she anticipated and it was only a matter of time before a guard came by on patrol.

“I love you, too,” she managed to choke out.

He smiled, even as her words lanced him, promising:

“I’ll always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been a WIP for months now, so I'm glad to finally post it! Hopefully, I didn't break too many hearts. :)


End file.
